Radio frequency (RF) devices are used in a wide variety of applications, including increasingly common wireless communication systems. As the use of such RF devices proliferates, the cost of manufacturing such devices becomes increasingly important.
One issue with semiconductor devices, in general, and RF devices, specifically, is the limited space available for such devices. For example, in many RF devices the available space inside the device package is limited. This can limit the number of dies contained in the package and thus can limit the overall device. Additionally, the space available on each die is limited.
Another issue with some RF devices is the limited ability to customize such devices. For example, adding additional features to an RF device can require significant additional expense using traditional methods. This increased cost can limit the ability of an RF device fabricator to make relatively small runs of specialized devices to meet the needs of customers.
For these reasons, there is a continuing need for improved techniques in the manufacture and packaging of RF devices.